Those That Dwell In Darkness
by LostAngel44
Summary: Sophia Ebony, the name of a young woman who has recently joined an organization known as Chaos. A dark group whose only requirement is that your memory be wiped so you may focus on the future instead of the past. She has great potential, which she must fulfill if she is to accomplish the tasks laid before her. With no one to trust except herself, how will she survive the darkness?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The world is in ruins. All was destroyed during the Great War between all the countries. Millions were killed, the death count has no equal. But in the fires that bathed the world friends were made. The countries are now based on religion, and it is once again an all out warfare. The Christians are growing in numbers and in power. But a new group is rising, a secret organization known as Chaos. They may be small but they are powerful. They deal with the dark arts, their members consist of not only humans but vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, and faeries. They are currently residing in an underwater base deep below the surface of Black Waters. This group is destined for great power and will certainly rise above the ashes of what was once was.

-AFTERWORD-

Yeah, so we decided to start on another story that Brandon has been thinking of for months, so we finally got around to posting the prologue. Hopefully we'll have the first chapter up today, maybe tomorrow, espcially since school is out for us~ anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned. This is the first part in a trilogy that we will be writing called The Era of Chaos.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a dark night, the only light came from the illuminating glow of the moon. The glow proceeded to sparkle atop the water's surface, causing a sight that mesmerized most. She was lying on the beach looking at the sight. The sand that she laid on was as white as the virgin snow and as chilled as a corpse. The ocean's water continued to silently creep closer until they pulled even her out into the sea. Dragging her slowly downward like a fathomless darkness._

.

.

.

She woke up in cold sweat, gripping the sheets closer to herself out of fear. The feel of the silky fabric against her ivory skin had a soothing effect. She glanced around the room but noticed that it was quite to dark to see anything. She stuck her hand out in search of a light switch, she soon found something small and metallic. She hesitated a moment before she pulled on it and found rays of light blinding her. It took a few moments before her eyes had adjusted, she looked at what she had pulled to discover that she had turned on a lamp that had been sitting on the nightstand next to her. She exploited the light from the lamp to look around where she was. It was a small room that was entirely black, the walls, the furniture, even the sheets that she hugged against herself were a deep black. The room was relatively bland, as if it were one you would find in a hotel. There was a small desk that was pressed up against the wall opposite of her, it was accompanied by a chair that was nothing special. The wall to her left had a black couch and a table next to it that had another lamp. To the left of the couch was a dresser that appeared to have been made out of some type of wood, although there wasn't any wood that she could think of that was pitch black .One thing that did strike as odd to her was that there were no windows in the room. This gave her the suspiscion that she was probably being held captive by someone, or at least that person didn't want her to know where she was. She tried to think of where she was last, but it came up as a blank. In fact her whole life came up as a blank. Her name, who she was, everything. Fear crept over her as she threw the sheet off of herself, this is when she realized that she was completly naked. She quickly walked over to the dresser out of the fear of being exposed. She pulled open the door to reveal several different black one-piece outfits hanging by hooks in the dresser. She reached out to grab one but stopped herself as she wondered if this was really the smartest thing to do. Fear outweighed caution as she quickly pulled on the suit, it fit her tightly but not tight enough to restrain mobility. It felt odd against her skin as she could tell that it wasn't made out of cloth or leather. Now that she was dressed her first priority was to escape from wherever she was. She noticed that there was another room to her left that lead to a bathroom. It, like the previous room, was black. Whoever designed this place must have been depressed or something when they did it, she thought to herself. The bathroom had a shower that came stocked with soap and shampoo. There was a toliet that appeared to be functional, and there was a sink that had a toothbush, a tube of toothpaste, and a brush lying on it. Above the sink was a mirror that allowed her to get a look of herself. Her eyes were gray with a bit of white in them, she also noticed that she had bags beneath her eyes. Her hair was a complete and total mess, she took the brush and yanked it through her hair several times until it cascaded gracefully down her shoulders. She went back into the bedroom and investigated more for any clues to where she might be. She found a door to the right of her bed that wouldn't budge. She pounded on it a few times while screaming "Let me out! Is anyone there!? Help me!" She waited a few minutes but to no avail, her cries were left unheard. She tried kicking the door down but it must have been reinforced with some sort of metal. She looked around the room again and found a note lying on top of the desk. She wasn't sure as to how she overlooked it before, but she didn't waste any time and read it."_Please get ready, I will come to retrieve you shortly."_The note held nothing that answered her questions, it only let her know that she wasn't going to rot in this room that was clearly made for a depressed teenage girl. She sat around for a few minutes trying to decide what her best course of action should be. She decided that she would stick around until her questions were answered, then she would proceed and beat the living crap out of everybody. She didn't exactly have a clue as to where she would go from there but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slid inside the wall as if it were mechanical. Standing on the other side of the door was an Asian woman that looked a few years older than herself. She concluded that they were around the same height, and didn't consider this person as a threat. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun that rested on top of the back of her head. When the woman saw her she smiled, "Sophia Ebony?" the woman said as she looked down at her tablet that she was holding. "I'm sure you have many questions, and if you follow me I promise you that they will all be answered."

-AFTERWORD-

So we edited, and by we, I mean Brandon, edited the chapter and made it longer so if you thought it was too short before, at least it's a little longer. Don't worry, they get longer. Anyways, thanks for reading, please comment if you can, and stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I know you must have a lot of questions so let me fill you in." You are Sophia Ebony, you are apart of an organization known as Chaos. Right now you are in the underwater base that is deep below a place known as Black Waters. I am Lucia and I will be your guide for now." Sophia followed her down a long corridor that was also black. "What exactly does this organization do? And why don't I remember anything?" Lucia laughed and said "Chaos is another religion group formed after the Great War, I take that you at least know about the Great War?" "Of course I remember the Great War who could forget? It was practically genocide." Sophia said as they reached the end of the hall. It was a giant room that had large computer screens that were being operated by many people at once.

On the screens were different statistics, blueprints, and graphs. "Well Chaos was formed to take in those that were rejected by other religions. We generally deal with vampires, werewolves, witches, and other things among the sort." Sophia looked at her with wide eyes as they stepped into an elevator and were heading towards a different floor. "You mean such things actually exist?" said Sophia in an astonished tone. "Why yes" Lucia chuckled, "You probably knew but you've just got forgotten." The elevator opened to a large room filled with many different stations consisting of many different things. Some filled with weapons while others were filled poisons and medicines. "Speaking of memory you're probably wondering what happened to yours, am I right?" Sophia slowly nodded in approval.

"It's quite simple actually, one requirement of joining Chaos is that you forget all of your past so that you may focus on the future. Now this has it's exceptions such as you clearly know common sense and what not, anything that could benefit you as an agent they allowed you to keep. Now this is the training room where we test your abilities to see what your strong points are." Lucia said as they walked up to some schematics and blueprints. After several tests they found out that she could remember blueprints quite easily, and was quite well informed about poisons. But when it came to computers it was quite obvious that she was worse than an armless two year old that had to use its nose to press the keys. Lucia kept writing things down on her electronic tablet whenever Sophia would do something. "Now for the final station, the battle station."

Lucia then quickly typed something in on her tablet and then Sophia picked up the sound of heavy footsteps. She turned around to come face to face with a giant. The man was around six and a half feet tall and had short blond spikey hair. He had a small amount of stubble on his strong chin. He was dressed in a tight black cotton tshirt that hugged his rippling muscles. He had plain black leather pants and boots that was accompanied by a belt that had many pouches. "This is Carlan he will be your instructor in the combat section." Sophia looked at the man as he grinned a wide smile "Finally some fresh meat, don't worry I won't go too hard on you." Carlan procedded to pick up a decent sized one-handed sword. "Let's see what you do when you're in trouble." he said as he charged at her with unreal speed. Sophia let her instincts take over as she used his own force against him. She lifted him over her head like a professional, and slammed him on the ground. "I think we've found ourselves a new assassin." Carlan said with a grunt.

-AFTERWORD-

So Brandon wrote this and I'm uploading but yeah. It's getting longer, I swear! Anyways, I hope you like and keep reading for more.


	4. Chapter 3

TTDID Chapter 3

Carlan got back up, while Lucia was laughing her head off that he got thrown by a girl. "Shut up! Its been a while since I've last fought and I'm still a little rusty." Carlan said as a light pink spread across his face. "Lets get back to work, we still need to see what wepons you work best with." He picked up a sword and tossed it to Sophia who caught it without hesistation. He picked up a sword also and swung with an intense force, luckily Sophia blocked and parried.

They trained with several more wepons including axes, flails, and daggers. Which they learned that she was quite good with daggers and pistols. "The next wepon that we shall be working with a crossbow." Carlan said as Sophia picked up a crossbow that was lying on a nearby table. Lucia messed with her tablet for a moment and suddenly targets made to look like people came up out of the floor. "Do you know how to work a crossbow?" Carlan asked. Sophia answered his question by perfectly shooting an arrow at the place where the heart would be on the dummy. She then continued by hitting every single vital point on the dummies.

Lucia looked at her with an open mouth, along with an impressed look from Carlan. Sophia just shrugged at their astonished looks. "Well I think that thats enough training for one day, how about we relax a little?" Lucia said as she gave her tablet a few keystrokes to have a table appear out of the floor. Then people dressed in a white version of the outfits came through the doorway and stood around the table. Lucia sat down followed by Carlan and eventually Sophia, who was kinda creeped out about the people in white. "There's no reason to worry about them, they're only servants." Lucia said once she noticed the expression on Sophia's face. "Bring us a variety of food until she can decided what taste preferance she has." The servants nodded and quickly left the room.

"So how exactly do you get servants?" asked Sophia. "They're many different ways we recieve servants for our base." Lucia began. "You see Chaos makes contracts with certain people who want our help. Such as if someone wanted a person dead or a town or village burned to the ground. And in return for doing those things, we either get paid in money or in slaves, although we perfer to use the term servants. Since we find slavery a little to... wasteful. Such as we don't allow the killing of servants since that is just a waste of resources, and also we, Ah! The food's arrived." The servants brought out trays of a variety of different foods, different vegetables, meats, seafood, and other things. The enriching aroma of all of the food reminded Sophia just how hungry she was.

After a delectable meal and much small talk, Sophia found herself growing tired. "Well how say we call this a day and pick up where we left off tomorrow?" said Carlan as he got up out of his chair. "Do you remeber where your room is?" asked Lucia as she got out of her chair as well. "Yes I think I can remeber the way back." Sophia said as she thought out the route in her head. "Good, then I just suggest that you get some sleep because tomorrow will come sooner than you know it." Lucia began to walk out of the room until she turned around quickly. "Oh, and I wouldn't leave your room until I come and get you tomorrow. And especially not during nightime, you would be suprised what comes out when the sun goes down."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- AFTERWORD-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, Brandon managed to get five or so paragraphs in, so I hope that if there are any people that are actually reading this, you like how much he managed to get done. Enough to get done in fourty minutes (he types so slow!) and play video games after *rolls eyes*. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to.


	5. Chapter 4

TTDID Chapter 5

_Screams. They filled the night air with their frightening force, like a symphony of despair. The instruments were the terrified people running away from the conductor, a massive fire that burned through their town. The flames stained the dull town with vibrant and fierce colors. Painting it like an artist to a piece of art. It was truly a beautiful and horrific sight. She thought that only darkness could cause this much sadness and despair. She now learned the light could too. If both light and darkness were so consuming and corrupt, then just what could manifest her nearly shattered hope?_

.

.

.

She woke up panting in cold sweat, another nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She walked into the bathroom which was a dark and depressing as her main room. She turned the light on and examined herself in the mirror, she knew that she didn't look healthy. She could clearly see her bluish veins through her marble white skin, it also looked like she hadn't eaten in days yet she had feasted last night. She hopped into the shower and washed all of her troubles away with the steamy water, enjoying getting rid of all the sweat that came from her recent nightmare. After she had gotten out and was drying her hair with a black towel, she noticed that a new pair of clothes was laid on her bed along with another note.

_"Please meet me in the training area when you are ready"_

_- Sincerely Lucia_

Sophia sighed and slid on the clothes that fit as great as the other outfit. She walked down the same hallways that she did yesterday, paying a bit more attention when she passed by the area filled with computers.

She noticed that there were several landscapes and people on the screens, she guessed they had something to do with spy satellites. She soon found herself at the training room, Lucia sitting down at a table enjoying breakfast, she saw Sophia and smiled. Directing her to take a seat, Lucia quickly asked some servants to bring out more food. Even though she hadn't eaten something since the night before, she really didn't feel all that hungry, nightmares didn't exactly help her appetite. "So I take it that you slept well," Lucia said with a friendly smile.

"Uh yeah, I slept fine," Sophia knew that she was lying but she didn't feel like making anybody else worry about herself. "Glad to hear it, now today you're going to be participating in the obstacle race." Lucia said as she swallowed some eggs. "Obstacle race?" Sophia said, playing with her food with no interest. "Survival of the fittest, it's sorta the law around here. The obstacle course is a way to weed out the weak, it's filled with deadly challenges. Those strong enough to survive continue to climb up the ladder of glory, those who aren't simply die."

Lucia said as if it was just another part of everyday life, which for her it was. "Doesn't that seem kind of drastic?" Sophia said as she finally ate a piece of bacon. "Chaos is small group who's main advantage is that we're so small and secretive. So we can only afford the most elite people."

Sophia nodded confident in her abilities, Lucia checked her tablet and said " It looks like its about time for it to begin, so we better get going." Lucia took her down many different corridors, some of them had living quarters, some had kitchens and most were storage of equipment and other things. Sophia truly wasn't nervous, she was able to beat her teacher without trying, apparently Lucia still wasn't letting Carlan forget about that. Lucia eventually led her to an elevator, she hit the top button which was one of the other 15 floors. It seemed to be taking forever, " Why is it taking so long?" Sophia asked after 10 minutes. Lucia laughed and said.

"Remember we're all the way down on the ocean floor, the obstacle course takes place on part of the island above the base." What felt after an eternity the door opened up revealing blinding rays of sunlight. Sophia felt like she had forgotten what heat felt like, it felt...nice. But along with the warmth there was a horrific sight.

.

.

.

Sophia looked across the massive island, scanning it. "Oh, do try not to die, it would be a pity for such a promising recruit to go to waste," Lucia said, flipping her hand up and down as she descended back down. Sophia walked along the beach when something moved in her peripheral vision. A man was running along the beach, his head swinging from side to side as he looked around. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to roil and he froze, panicked as large worm-like creatures with massive teeth within their blind heads appeared, gnashing at him, staring the sand red. Sophia turned and ran as fast as she could down the beach and into the trees. She managed to find a small path in the trees after a few minutes and began to follow it's twisting path.

She kept her breathing calm and quiet, in hopes of hearing an attack before it occurred. Every step was calculated and studied for a long time before she put her foot down, scanning for traps, wires, nets, anything really. Sophia looked up to see what was ahead and stopped dead in her tracks. Barely five feet away was a hole in the small path and she edged her way to it, getting onto her stomach to get a better look in. Down below, about thirty feet, were two people, a man and a woman, impaled on massive spikes below. Sophia whistled, watching the still warm blood congeal around the man's right socket where a spike jutted out of, his brown eye staring up at her from the top of it. She stood and edged her way along the pitfall, watching for false ground now as well as everything else.

She continued along the track for a long time before anything actually happened. She grew lax, and it was to late when she felt the trip wire along her leg. The wire snapped and so did a rope, sending two massive logs hurtling towards her. "Crap!" she yelled and threw herself onto the ground, the logs just brushing her shoulders as they slammed together over her head. "Holy…." she muttered to herself, "That was a bit too close." She lay there for a few moments, trying to get her heartbeat and breathing back to normal, calming herself down and having a small pep talk.

After a minute, she rolled out from underneath the logs and stood before continuing along the path. Within a few minutes she found herself back at the beach. Where she had started. All over again. "Seriously!" She yelled and was about to turn back to the forest when three figures caught her eye. They were running towards the water, small bat-like creatures chasing them, their massive wings snapping in the wind, their long barbed tails slashing the air as they tried to hit their targets.

Sophia ducked down behind some ferns and watched as the people hit the surf and began to wade out. One drew ahead, and when he was about fifteen feet out, a loud crackling filled the air. His body shook violently for a few moments before it fell into the surf, limp and lifeless. The other two people stopped dead in their tracks, which allowed the bat-creatures to attack. They were like wolves, ripping their victims neck open with large teeth as their barbs pierced their hearts and they began to fest, ripping into the flesh.

Sophia's stomach lurched, and now she was definitely glad that she hadn't eaten much at breakfast earlier. One of the creatures stopped feeding for a moment, and lifted it's head to the wind, sniffing like a dog would for a scent. It's head turned to where she hid and Sophia edged back into the foliage, hoping it would not notice her.

Her precaution was futile as the bat-like creature flew towards her, she cursed silently under her breath wishing she was allowed to have some sort of weapon. The last thing she wanted to do was fight it and she knew if she went in the wrong direction she would get electrocuted by the force field. Her only choice was to continue down the path and hope she could outrun it. While she was running along the coast she saw other figures up ahead.

She guessed that there were maybe 10 or so figures, she suddenly heard footsteps right behind her. She glanced out of the corners of her eyes and saw a woman with her pigtails flowing threw the wind. When the woman saw her she smiled a smile that was filled with arrogance. She seemed to laugh at the position Sophia was in, Sophia could already tell that she didn't like this woman. The woman had incredible speed that even surpassed her own, she swung a flying kick that knocked the bat out of the air. Sophia could swear that she heard bones crack, as the woman raced past her she smirked once more at Sophia.

"Arrogant little..." Sophia mumbled as she concluded that there was no way that this woman was human. Although Sophia had more pressing matters at the moment, the sand beneath her began to shake as an explosion went off right behind her. She saw more go off ahead of her, fire and sand went flying everywhere. She saw body parts go off in several different directions as people were killed in the explosions. She tried to dodge the blood and gore but there was simply too much.

Blood, bones, dirt and more flew everywhere as she ran, barely managing to dodge out of the way of the many craters that littered the ground. Explosions were still going off and time seemed to slow till every second seemed like an eon. Chunks of bodies flew through the smoke and fire filled air, landing around her, forcing her to move or be crushed under them. She ran in between two large craters, the path smaller than her foot.

She barely had time to think about balance, much less tripping as she raced ahead, the ground slipping away as she stepped on it. Through some miracle, she managed to make it to the end of the mine field and to the safety of the trees beyond. Explosions still echoed throughout the forest but they were growing less frequent and loud. Sophia looked up, trying to find where she was supposed to be headed.

There were few people left after that little bloodshed, just what kind of monsters would do this? She supposed that she would have to get used to it, if she were able to survive this. Suddenly it started pouring down rain, there's no way this is natural she thought to herself. The rain nearly completely blinded her vision, she could only see a few inches in front of her face. The rain also felt like ice water, the skin tight suit was soaked through causing a shiver to travel up her spine. She saw what looked like a shelter up ahead, it was hard to make out but it was her best bet. It was an elevator, the other survivors, including the stuck up woman with the chocolate brown pigtails was there.

The other four people were also shivering, but she seemed fine as if the rain had no effect on her. They all stood in silence as the last person came running through the rain and into the elevator. He shook his head, causing water to fly off of his golden brown hair. For some reason Sophia could swear he smelled a bit like wet dog. The doors finally closed and a voice came through an intercom, "Congratulations you have survived the obstacle course, your reward...you get to live another day."

Sophia could tell that it was supposed to be a joke by the way the man said it. Too bad nobody was laughing. She leaned up against one of the walls and examined all the others, there was ponytail girl who she wanted to strangle. Wet dog boy, a girl with fiery red hair that clung to her wet skin she also had bright emerald eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. And the other two looked like they could be brothers, they both had short dark hair with bangs that nearly covered their eyes.

They also had dark eyes that gave the others dubious looks. The door finally opened and they all exited a little too quickly, Lucia was standing there with a proud smile plastered onto her face. She ran up to Sophia and gave her a hug, Sophia was a little uncomfortable but she didn't want to ruin Lucia's moment.

"I'm so glad you made it, I never doubted you for a minute." Lucia pulled away and told her "I'm sure your tired so I'll tell them to send dinner up to your room." Sophia nodded and headed back to her room, knowing she was going to be sore and covered in bruises in the morning. She laid down on the bed planning just to rest her eyes. But before she knew it she was heading off to a deep, and hopefully dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

AFTERWORD

.

Okay, so this was co-written by Brandon and I, hope you like, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. It's twelve in the morning, of course I'm cranky! Anyways, I hope you like the blood and gore that we have provided for you in this chapter. After much editing and spellchecking I deem this worthy of being readable. So please stay tuned for more of _Those That Dwell In Darkness._ Or as we fondly call it TTDID or T-DID. Either or, it makes no difference.


	6. Chapter 5

_The moon glowed a cold light that was without mercy. She was dancing beneath it on the balcony of a castle made entirely of marble, reflecting the cold moonbeams leaving anyone near them to shiver. She was surrounded by beautiful white roses that produced an aroma of purity and virtue. Their petals dancing around her in the wind that brought the smell of sea salt from the ocean._

_Her normally clumsy self seemed to be dancing gracefully to the music that was in her head. She was engulfed in all the white and purity, although the darkness seemed to slowly creep around her no matter how much light there was. What was the point of living in the light if the light dwelled within the darkness?_

She woke up again shivering, except she wasn't in her bed. She looked around to see thick forest brush, she had been sleeping on wet soil next to a tree. It wasn't an oak or pine she was pretty sure, there was also a backpack next to her. On it was a note,

_I'm sincerely apologize for this, but you see this is the final test in order to officially join Chaos. This is the island that you had to compete on during the obstacle course, you must survive on this island for one week. There should be some supplies in the bag next to this note, it should contain some weapons, a day's worth of food. I have the utmost faith in you and look forward to seeing you at the end of the week. Good Luck._

_-Sincerely Lucia._

Sophia stretched out, hoping to loosen her muscles that were quite stiff. God knows what kind of creatures were put on this island by those psychopaths, she thought to herself. She examined the backpack and inside was a crossbow with twenty arrows, a pistol with twelve bullets, and a bag filled with dried meat, bread, and a bottle of water. She knew that she would have to go hunting in order to get more food, question is just what could she hunt without getting hunted?

She tried climbing the tree next to her in order to get a better view of exactly where she was at. She wasn't the best tree climber but after twenty minutes or so she found herself high enough to look around. There were more trees for a mile or two, she knew that there had to be some source of water besides the ocean. She continued to look around but the trees were to thick to see past, she climbed back down and decided that she would have to travel in order to find a source of fresh water.

She slung the backpack over her shoulder and began walking, trying to travel as silently as possible. This was nearly impossible due to the abundance of leaves on the ground, this would make it hard to hunt. The weather was fair, not hot, not cold, but comfortable. Her guess was that it was sometime during the fall, she deduced this from the crisp auburn leaves that fell of the trees every time a breeze passed by. Movement caught the corner of her eye, she also heard the sound of leaves crunching.

She pulled out her crossbow and loaded it up with an arrow, she slowly crept towards the source of the sound. She looked closely to see brown fur mixed in with white spots. She saw big dark eyes look around, this doe should last her for the week. She wanted to get a bit closer, after all she only had one opportunity. She tiptoed over to a tree trying to get a good shot, as she stepped out to take claim her prize her foot caused a twig to snap.

The doe frantically looked around in terror when it spotted Sophia it took off. She released the arrow after the doe, the sound of the tip cutting through the air was barely audible. She missed her target and instead it hit the side of a tree trunk. She quietly cursed underneath her breath as she walked over to retrieve her arrow, she sighed. This might be harder than she had originally thought.

She leaned up against the tree rubbing her temples that throbbed, she didn't want to give up because she was sure that she was being watched. She pulled out her water bottle and sipped off of it while she chewed on a piece of bread .She might as well go after the doe because it was her best lead.

As she began walking another sound stopped her dead in her tracks. She heard it again, it sounded like the trickle of...water! She looked around and after a few minutes she had found a spring. She stuck her hands in the cool water and splashed some on her face, at least she didn't have to worry about water anymore. She filled up her water bottle and then put it back in her backpack.

The sun was barely starting to set and a familiar orange glow illuminated the forest. Sophia then realized that she had no shelter, there was no way to know what kind of things would come out when the sun went down. She decided that her best bet was to make her shelter right next to the spring. She looked around the nearby area, she was able to salvage a few big pieces of bark that she positioned them laying against the rocks of the spring. She also grabbed a few clumps of moss and used them as an doorway to her little shelter.

It wasn't great but it would last for the week, she then put her supplies in a little hole in the ground and covered it so it wouldn't get stolen by anyone or more importantly anything. The sun was nearly all the way down and the night was beginning to take over. This mixture of orange and black created the vague impression of a purple sky. She was finally feeling calm and secure, the moon slowly rising over the horizon. She was debating or not whether to get some rest, she pulled aside the moss and stepped into her little hut. She laid down on the cold hard ground and tried to coax herself to sleep. She was finally beginning to get drowsy but her body went rigid when she heard the howls cut through silence of the night.

.

.

.

AFTERWORD

.

*Insert Dramatic Music* Lol, anyways, Brandon wrote this chapter, per usual. I swear, lately I'm not doing anything but adding the afterwords, editing, and posting. Oh well. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed and stay turned for more! And a shocker is is that after a month of no new chapters, we get two out within 48 hours. How strange.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She sat up immediately, her hand subconsciously reached for her weapons. She put the pistol in her holster on her belt and grabbed her crossbow. Wolves would be able to smell her out in a heartbeat, she would have to be cautious. Maybe if she just stayed where she was, another fierce howl echoed across the island except it was much closer. It looked like she didn't have much of a choice, hunt or be hunted just like the saying goes. She walked out of her little makeshift hut and scanned her surroundings, there was no immediate threat but that could change quickly.

She crept silently through the woods straining to hear the slightest noises, crickets chirping filled the humid night air. She figured she could ambush this thing if she traveled higher up in the trees. Clinging tightly to tree trunks she jumped from one tree to another, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Trying to suppress a scream as she realized it was just an owl, eating a bunch of rodent guts. Nice.

She exhaled heavily in relief and traveled for several more minutes before hearing panting and the sound of feet slapping against the ground. She looked down to see unmistakable red hair flowing in the wind as the emerald eye girl sprinted off through the woods. Guess I'm not alone on this island, Sophia thought to herself. A dark figure moving at such intense speed that it was nearly a blur raced after redhead , moving on top of the branches below Sophia.

_Yep definitely not alone_, she thought. Sophia decided that she'd be a lot safer in her but then in these woods. She started moving back towards the direction of her camp when the branch beneath her broke with a defined snap. She felt several branches brush against her as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. She tried to regain some of the air that was knocked out of her, she rolled over to her side and began to get up.

She picked up her crossbow that had fallen several feet away, she began walking when the leaves rustled behind her. She didn't dare look back as she raced through the forest, taking giant leaps to cover more distance. She felt her foot twist, and she was vaguely aware that she was falling. She was only on the ground for a few moments before she was being crushed by a weight. She heard growling and it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust, she looked up to see quite a surprise. Lying on top of her was pigtail girl, fangs jutting out of her mouth glinting in the moonlight.

Her lips were curled back in a cruel grin, she laughed and said "I've been wanting to do this for a while." Sophia gritted her teeth and spat out "I hope your talking about my blood because I'm sorry to inform you that I don't roll that way." She tried to punch Pigtails in the face but was quickly pinned against the ground. "Let's see how funny you are when your maggot filled corpse is rotting!" snarled Pigtails and she hissed.

Sophia was suddenly aware that the pressure holding her down was gone, she quickly hopped to her feet and whipped her head back and forth frantically in search of a certain smug freak who needed a few arrows through her head. She soon found her assailant pressed up against a nearby tree by a giant wolf that could easily be the size of a bear. The two growled at each other for a few minutes until Pigtails dashed through the forest, the shadows seeming to blanket her as she left.

The wolf looked back at her until it began to shrink, claws turning into her hands, fur turning into skin. This transformation continued until the wolf turned into...wet dog boy? The whole werewolf thing didn't surprise her but just why did he save her. She whipped out her crossbow "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she said making sure she had a good shot if she needed one. "Kind of a trashy way to thank the person who I don't know SAVED YOUR LIFE," he said making sure that there was plenty of emphasis.

"You made me look weak!" Sophia exclaimed. Wet dog boy sighed, his golden brown eyes glowing in the dark like a beacon. He actually didn't smell so bad now that he was dry, Sophia put down her crossbow and began walking away. "Just stay out of my way!" Sophia shouted as she headed back to her camp. She heard him walk off in the opposite direction, it was going to be a long week.

She was curious what happened to redhead but didn't worry herself over it, less things out there that could kill her the better. She soon found herself back at her camp, she rested by the spring as she washed the dirt off of herself. The cool stone that surrounded the spring was felt quite nice when she leaned up against it.

She grunted when she realized that it would be morning in a few hours, it was nice just laying down and gazing at the stars though. They shined brighter than she expected, although this was probably because there were no other light sources nearby. She had found no need for a fire yet so she hadn't bothered in building one. She tried to give sleep another shot after she headed back inside her hut. It took a while but the thrall of dreams soon washed over her.

.

.

.

_She was once again dancing on the marble balcony, something was wrong though. The petals once snow white were stained red, she felt herself slip in a pool of blood. She looked into the pool and saw a demonic reflection of herself. Burned flesh, twisted horns protruding out of her head, and a forked tongue slid out of her mouth. "You're just waiting to snap, you're going to kill them all," it said as it grinned showing off its pointed teeth._

_Thorny branches began to spread over the castle, surrounding her. They wrapped around her, crushing her as they drained her life force. A clawed hand emerged out of the blood, dragging her down into the sea of blood. Her lungs choked on the blood her stomach being filled with more of it by the second. The worst part of it all was that she enjoyed it._

_._

.

.

AFTERWORD

.

Well, yet another chapter. I don't remember how many days it's been since the last one, but it hasn't been long. I know, it's short, but they usually are if Brandon writes them. No offense to him. Anyways, if you can take like five minutes, please R&R, have a nice day, and come back for more.


End file.
